Object Hyperverse (Reboot)
OHV has it's own wiki here! Go there if you want info on the show and exclusive sneak peeks on new episodes! Object Hyperverse is a show by FoodCrumblesOffical. Contestants (Line through name means eliminated) Button- He makes theories on contestants. He thinks Door is secretly disguised, and is tracking down clues. Basket- She is very hyperactive, and is best friends with Cotton Candy. Cotton Candy- She has an alliance with Basket and Eraser Cap. She is very nice, and she is best friends with Basket. Eraser Cap- She is in an alliance with CC and Basket. She is also very hyper, and she also is much better friends with Basket. Volleyball- He is best friends with Tomato. He is one of the "Prank Buddies" With Tomato. They love playing Pranks. French Fry- She spends all of her time on her Phone. She usually talks to Crayon from OO, and she is the contestant that had been pranked the most by the Prank Buddies. Tomato- The second and leader of the Prank Buddies, he is more into pranks then Volleyball. Swordy- He is one of the "Cool Dudes". He likes killing Eggy, and he is best friends with Marker. Eggy- The Scared contestant, he is usually broke by Swordy. 20th Cup- She is a nice contestant, she is like Ice Cube from BFDI. TNT likes breaking Cup. Marker- He is best friends with Swordy. He is like Eraser in BFDI. He is secretly friends with Eggy, and protects him at all costs. Cheeseburger- He argues and asks questions alot. He is enemies with Chicken Biscuit. Him and Chicken Biscuit have the same nickname, CB. Chicken Biscuit- He is a crazy contestant, all he says is " CHICKEN!" He has an personality like Rocky. TNT- He is the meanest contestant on the show, he explodes. He likes hurting Cup. Remote- She is like Leafy. She is the nicest contestant on the show. She is best friends with Dicey. Dicey- She is an armless, tiny contestant. She is best friends with Remote. Paperclip- She is an bossy bot. She doesn't care for most of her friends, and she hates the leader of her team, Sweatdrop. Sweatdrop- She loves sports. Her body includes a headband, and she runs a lot. Ketchup- He hates Mustard, and he is one of the "Cool Dudes" Mustard- She is in love with Ketchup, and she has an crush on him. Hosts Door- The host of the game. He doesn't care about the contestants, and he does not like being a host. Gallery Buttonoh.png|Button Basketoh.png|Basket Cottoncandyoh.png|Cotton Candy Erasercapoh.png|Eraser Cap Volleyballoh.png|Volleyball Frenchfryoh.png|French Fry Tomatooh.png|Tomato Swordyoh.png|Swordy Cupoh.png|Cup Markeroh.png|Marker cheeseburgeroh.png|Cheeseburger chickenbiscuitoh.png|Chicken Biscuit remoteoh.png|Remote diceyoh.png|Dicey sweatdropoh.png|Sweatdrop ketchupoh.png|Ketchup mustardoh.png|Mustard dooroh.png|Door (Host) Eliminated Eggyoh.png|20th - Eggy - Eliminated in "Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life" TNToh.png|19th - TNT - Eliminated in "Geography's the Game" Paperclipoh.png|18th - Paperclip - Eliminated in "Sand You Wait" OHV 1: "The Beginning Of Something Special" (Volleyball and Tomato sitting beside each other, bored) Tomato: Volleyball, I'm bored. You wanna prank someone? Volleyball: Sure? (Cut to Tomato in a bush, holding a knife and a rock dangling over French Fry while she is texting) Volleyball: Are you sure that this is a good idea? Tomato (glare) OF COURSE IT IS!!!!!!!! Tomato: (in bush) 3.... 2.... 1!!!!! (Cuts rope) (French Fry barely misses it, and jumps for her life. She threw her phone over to Volleyball) French Fry: (glare) ARE YOU TWO PHSYCOPATHS?????? Tomato: Yeah, maybe that went too far... (Cut to Swordy and Eggy) Swordy: Eggy, you are under control... (Glare) OF ME!!!! (Swordy then chases Eggy, until he's stopped by Remote Remote: (Glare) STOP! Eggy is a person too, you know! (Cut to Ketchup and Mustard. Mustard is trying to get Ketchup's attention) Ketchup: (Glare) First, You're so annoying. Second, why would you think I like you? (Mustard looks disappointed) Paperclip: Hey EC! Do you wanna do something? Eraser Cap: Uhh... Sure? Cotton Candy: Let's go! (Grabs Dicey) and you're coming with us! Dicey: Aww... (Cut to TNT and Cup) TNT: (glare) DIE CUP! (He then jumps, and elbows Cup, causing her to crack) Button: (Grabs Cup) You have to stop, TNT. TNT: (glare) GRRRR!!!! (Sweatdrop then runs until she bumps into Marker) Marker: (looking at Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit) So you're telling me, you two are not related in any way? Cheeseburger: Yep. Of course. Why would we? CB: CHICKEN!!!!!!! (Cut to Basket and Dicey) Basket: Dicey! (Runs over to her) you wanna play? Dicey: Yeah! (They run, until Dicey runs into Door) Door: Oh, hello! My name is Door, and i'll be hosting! Paperclip: Hosting what? Door: This, of course. Whoever beats the game, wins this! (Holds up big gray box) Paperclip: What's inside? Door: I'm starting to hate you already. Door: Anyway, wehave to pick teams! So, the last 2 people on the balance beam ar- Paperclip: (glare) YOU STOLE THIS CHALLENGE FROM BFD- Door: Shh! Shh... Anyway the last two people are team captains.(all of the contestants are sent to the balance beam) Swordy: First things first, (kicks Eggy, pushing him off) there we go! Sweatdrop: That was mean! Swordy: Yeah, blah blah, whatever. Sweatdrop: (glare) YOU MUST PAY THE CONSEQUENCES! (Pushes Swordy off) TNT: Cup, why are you still here? Cup: Because I- TNT: (glare) GET OUT! (Pushes Cup off) (TNT then pushes off EC, Cheeseburger, Chicken Biscuit, Marker, Ketchup, Mustard, Button and CC) Tomato: Come on Volleyball, We have to push him off! Volleyball: Umm... I'm not so sure if we should do this... Tomato: (pushes off TNT) see? Easy peasy, Mac n' cheesy. Remote: (pushes off Tomato) Not so easy now, HUH? Volleyball: (worried) No, not me! (Kicks Remote off) Huh? Oops. (Volleyball then proceeds to push of Dicey and French Fry) (Sweatdrop then pushes off Paperclip and Remote, while Volleyball pushes off Basket. They then meet face to face. Basket: (With Remote inside Basket) Get off of me! Both: (Glare) GRRRRRRRRR Door: (walks into the scene) Woah woah woah, Guys calm down. You are both team captains. But you will be picking teams next episode. Both: (glare) GGGRRRRRR Door: So yeah, next episode. Sweatdrop: Yay! More running! (Transitions to Basket) (Night, Basket still awake. Remote is still in Basket) Basket: I thought I told you to get off of me! (Fade to black) OHV 2: "Lettuce and Tomatoes" Volleyball: Hey SD! Remember how that thing with the windows said we were picking teams? Sweatdrop: Yes... VB: What's wrong? Sweatdrop: (disappointed) I can't run any more! VB: Well whatever. Sweatdrop: (glare) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Door: Are you ready to pick teams? Cause I'm not. Anyway, go on, pick teams. VB: Hmmm... Tomato, your my friend, come on over! Sweatdrop: Well, I pick Cotton Candy. CC: Coming! (Runs over to SD) VB: Swordy, he's a friend of mine! Swordy: Yeah! Sweatdrop: I'll pick- CC: BASKET! SD: And who told you that you could pick? CC: But she's my best friend! VB: How about Marker? Tomato: Yeah, he's cool. (Marker runs to VB's team) SD: Okay... I pick- CC: DICEY! SD: You have to stop. CC: But I need everyone in my alliance to be in this team! Marker: Eggy? Volleyball: WHAT? Tomato: Why Marker, why? (Eggy walks slowly over To their team) SD: Dicey, who should I choose? Dicey: How about Remote? SD: Good idea! Remote: Yay! (Walks over) Tomato: Ketchup. He's the last friend that I haven't picked yet. Ketchup: Well, you should've picked me first. SD: Hmm... I pick Cup. Cup: Thanks for picking me! SD: No problem! Volleyball: I don't know who to pick! Swordy: How about Cheeseburger? He's my friend. Volleyball: Okay. Cheeseburger: Well, whatever. SD: I pick Eraser Cap. She's cool. EC: Yes! Volleyball: Uhh... French Fry? French Fry: About time. SD: Uhh... I don't know! Button? Button: Finally! Someone picks me. Ketchup: Chicken Biscuit. Cheeseburger: BUT WHY? YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT GUY IS GOING TO BE ON MY TEAM! CB: CHICKEN! Cup: I pick Paperclip! Paperclip: Okay, whatever. Volleyball: Hmm... Mustard. I pick her over TNT. Mustard: YES! I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS KETCHUP! Ketchup: What, no! Cup: No! TNT is on our team! Door: Whatever, teams are picked, so we can do the first challenge. Swordy: Which is? Eraser: (pops up out of nowhere) HEY, THATS MY LINE! Door: To make a taco! Volleyball: But shouldn't we pick team names first? Door: Yeah, sure. Volleyball's team, you are The Flaming Fires. And SD's team, you are The Splashy Bubbles. Button: I don't like our team name! Door: Well too bad. Anyway, GO DO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY! Oh and i forgot, each team must make one taco. Cotton Candy: Okay! So I think we should- SD: NO, I'M DOING THIS! Anyway, I think we should do a normal taco with lettuce and tomatoes. Volleyball: I think we should make a burrito. Swordy: Nice, but what are we going to use? Marker: Well, lets use Tomato. He's a tomato, after all. Volleyball: Are you sure? I mean, he will probably be mad at me for the rest of this series, and he's my best friend! Marker: Well, whatever! You know your kinda overreacting a bit. Swordy: Whatever, let's just make our taco! SD: So, we need lettuce, and lettuce only grows on Mt. Object! We need someone to go and get it. Remote: I'll do it! But I'll need a partner! (grabs Dicey) How about you Dicey? Dicey: Good, lets go! (runs off Screen) SD: Okay, we need to find the tomatoes! So, we need a knife to chop up Tomato! Paperclip: Uhh, I think the other team is already doing that. Tomato: Guys, why are you looking menacing and acting so stupid? And what's the deal with that knife? Volleyball: Well, here it goes. (stabbing sound) Swordy: Alright, he's dead. now lets go make our- Button: STOP RIGHT THERE! We need tomatoes for our taco too. Marker: Uhh... RUN! (They start running) Cotton Candy: Well, what do we do now? SD: We catch them, of course! After them! Remote: Hey guys, I got the lettuce! Uhh.... (Looks around) I don't want to get in this so... bye? (Both teams fight, until suddenly Tomato's dead body flies out of the fight, and into Remote's hands) Cheeseburger: Remote's got it! After he- first I have to get rid of Chicken Biscuit. Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN? Cheeseburger: Whatever. (Walks away) Remote: Hold up! It fell into my hands, so my team wins! Door: I guess they do, even though they have no taco. Remote: I already made it! so... How do these shows work again... oh yeah! Elimination! vote for a member of The Flaming Fires by October 26th. Here's a list of people you can vote for. Volleyball Tomato Swordy Marker Eggy Cheeseburger Chicken Biscuit Ketchup Mustard French Fry OHV 3: "Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life" Basket: Hey Cotton Candy, who do you think is going to be eliminated? Cotton Candy: TNT! Basket: But, he's on our team, and the other team is up for elimination! Cotton Candy: Oh, then I pick Tomato. Door: Well, let's see who is going to be right! TEAM FLAMING FIRES! GET OVER TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! Tomato: Well, Finally. The first person to leave! Door: You're right, so lets see the likes! EGGY: 1 LIKE SWORDY: 1 LIKE EVERYONE ELSE GOT NONE Door: Well... That's a coincidence. It's a tie! Swordy: Well, who wins the prize? It better be me... Door: Actually, it's none of you! Swordy: WHAT?? Door: Yes, now time to see who's going home! Show the votes! EGGY: 1 VOTE KETCHUP: 1 VOTE EVERYONE ELSE GOT NONE Door: Well, everyone but Eggy and Ketchup gets Cupcakes as prizes! There just plain vanilla. Marker: What good are vanilla cupcakes Volleyball: Well, they're delicious! Door: Well, it's another tie! The tiebreaker is to eat these cupcakes as fast as you can! (Eggy just screams at them, while Ketchup ate them all) Ketchup: I just want to say, your a HORRIBLE baker. Door: Whatever, Eggy, you're the first person to be eliminated! Bye-bye! Cheeseburger: But where are the eliminated contestants going to? Door: They're going to the TOL! Ketchup: What's the TOL? Door: The Tub of Losers, of course! (Eggy gets flinged into the TOL) Door: Now for the challenge! Button: But first, why did you steal the title from another show by FCO? Door: Stop breaking the fourth wall! And I don't know. The challenge is to cross the obstacle course! Button: Also you stole this challenge from BFDI. Door: Do you want to be automatically eliminated? (Button walks away.) Door: So yeah. Just do the challenge. TNT: I NEED A HEADSTART! (Pushes everyone out of the way) Remote: Hey! That's no fair! Door! TNT is breaking the rules! Door: Don't care. Sweatdrop: LET'S JUST START RUNNING! But wait, Remote, TNT is on our team. Remote: But he is a meanie! Sweatdrop: We need to start too, let's go! Volleyball: Aren't we supposed to be running? Tomato: Oh yes, go. TNT: Finally! More screen time! Hmm... how do I get up that wall... Remote! DO IT FOR ME! Remote: Uhh, no. TNT: 'WELL FINE! '(Picks up Remote and throws her off of the course) Remote: Huh? Where am I? Door: You're in the loser's waiting area. Remote: Ah great! TNT! TNT: '''I DON'T CARE!!! '''CUP! GET ME UP! Cup: Uh oh! Volleyball: Don't worry cup! (Kicks off TNT) Marker: What was that for! You should've kicked off cup too! Volleyball: Yeah, I don't care! I wanted to protect cup! At least I knocked off TNT. Button: Really? A wall? Paperclip: Yeah, I know. It's stupid. (Button and Paperclip climb to the top) Cotton Candy: Come on Basket, Dicey and EC! Let's climb up the wall TOGETHER! EC: Okay. (Climbs up) Dicey: What about me? I have no arms! Basket: Get in me! (Dicey climbs into Basket)￼ (Button is running, and then he runs into bottomless pit) Button: Ah great! Paperclip! Run for me! Paperclip: Okay. (She jumps over the bottomless pit)￼ (Meanwhile, Basket, Dicey, EC, Cotton Candy, Cup, SD, Tomato, Volleyball, Marker and Swordy gets to the top) Ketchup: French Fry! Why aren't you climbing up? French Fry: Because I'm like, texting. Ketchup: Well you need to hurry for two reasons, 1: The other team is passing us and 2: Mustard is trying to kiss me again! French Fry: Whatever. (The other team passes and knocks off Ketchup, French Fry, Mustard, Cheeseburger and Chicken Biscuit) Cotton Candy: Uh oh! A bottomless pit! Come on alliance we can jump over it TOGETHER! (Cotton Candy, Basket and EC jump over) EC: Dicey! Come over here! Dicey: Uhh, I'm not so sure... EC: Come on, you can make it! Jump! (Dicey tried to jump, but fails and falls into the pit.) Basket: OH NO! ONE OF OUR ALLIANCE MEMBERS ARE DOWN THERE! Oh well. (Basket, EC and Cotton Candy continue) Tomato: Hey Volleyball! Isn't this a good time for a prank? Volleyball: No! We're right in a challenge right now! Tomato: I don't care. (Kicks off Cup) EC: (glare at Tomato) That was mean! Sweatdrop: That was mean! (Punches Tomato off) EC: Wow! That was a great punch, SD! Sweatdrop: I know, I've been practicing Karate! (Punches once again, knocks off Swordy and Marker) (The remaining contestants reach some piles of hay. They need to find the needle in the haystack) Paperclip: Ah great! Volleyball: How do I find it? Paperclip: You look for it in the haystack ya dum-dum! Sweatdrop: I have an idea... (She runs at super fast speeds and the hay flies away. The needle is laying on the floor.) Volleyball: Oh no! The other team is going to win again! (Volleyball does the same thing, knocking over Cotton Candy, Basket and EC) (Paperclip is having a very hard time. She finally finds it and runs to the next section.) (The next section is 2 empty buckets of water. The team with the most water win.) Sweatdrop: This is easy! (Runs at fast speeds, however, Volleyball trips her, making her spill all the water into the Flaming Fires tank) Door: The Flaming Fires win! Vote for a member of the Splashy Bubbles to be eliminated and vote for a contestants to win a prize by May 20th. Sweatdrop Cotton Candy Basket Dicey Remote Cup Eraser Cap Button Paperclip TNT OHV 4: "Geography's the Game" Door: Welcome to the 4th episode of Object Hyperverse. Yay. Let's go to the elimination place. ♪IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION! ♪ Paperclip: What the litteral heck was that? Door: The new elimination song? Paperclip: Well, it was horrible. Door: Anyway, we got 1 vote. Let's do the likes first! The one like goes to.... Remote! You win a world map! Remote: What will this do? Door: It will help you in the challenge. Now time for dislikes. I made strawberry cupcakes this time. The vote goes to... TNT! (Sarcastic) What a surprise! TNT: WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVERYONE LIKES ME! I'M THE BEST-(Gets flung to TOL) Cup: Finally, he's gone. Tomato: So what's the challenge? Door: The challenge is a geography contest! Marker: But I hate geography! Door: Well, whatever. I'll give each team one test with 20 questions and the team must work together to answer them. Volleyball: But that sounds hard! Remote: Oh, I see why I got this then! Volleyball: Oh no, the other team has an advantage! What are we going to do? Tomato: I suggest we ignore the test and do something else. Volleyball: Tomato, that's a horrible idea! Tomato: Whatever. I guess I'll go do pranks by myself. (Meanwhile, on the Splashy Bubbles) Sweatdrop: So, this should be easy! Thanks to Remote's prize, we'll finish this in no time! So, question one, what continent is Fiji in? I say Australia. Remote: What are you talking about, it's in Oceania! (The two argue.) Door: Looks like both teams are doing bad, whatever. (He pops out a lawn chair and sits in it.) Volleyball: Well, now that the other team is distracted, we can actually win this! Everyone, Ketchup, Marker, Swordy, French Fry, CB, come over here! Let's actually win! Marker: Okay! Swordy: Fine. Ketchup: As long as if Mustard gets away from me. French Fry: No, I need to like, text. Cheeseburger: Who's CB? Are you talking about me, or him... (Points at Chicken Biscuit) Volleyball: Whatever, come on, Cheeseburger! (The five do the test) Sweatdrop: FINE! Fine, it's in Oceania. Now for the second question. Volleyball: Okay, now time for the eighteenth question. Sweatdrop: What's the capital of Nauru? I think they don't have a capital. Remote: HEY! It says right here on my map, "Yaren"! The capital is Yaren! (The two argue again) Eraser Cap: Uh, guys? The Fires are at their eighteenth question! Wait, wheres Cotton Candy, Basket and Dicey? Paperclip: Shut up, EC! Sweatdrop: Yeah, I'm trying to concentrate here! Marker: Just this one thing and... DONE! Door: TIMES UP! Let's see your tests. Swordy: Here, Door. Have your test or whatever. Door: Hmm.. Flaming Fires. You got most of the questions right. 17/20. Now lets see the Bubbles. I bet they got all the questions right! Sweatdrop: I bet we got all the questions wrong! Here! Just take the test! Door: Wow, a 1/20. And you didn't even get all the questions answered! (Sweatdrop and Remote glare at each other) Door: So, due to the Splashy Bubbles arguing and mis-use of Remote's prize, their up for elimination! Vote for a member of the Bubbles to be eliminated by January 2nd, 2018. Also, you read that right. No more likes. Also, you can recommend characters now! But right now, vote! VOTE FOR EVERYONE! OHV 5: "Sand You Wait" (Eraser Cap is running through a forest. She then bumps into Basket) Eraser Cap: Oh, there you are alliance! I've been looking for you! Basket: Um, we told you we were going to the forest... Eraser Cap: Um, no you didn't... You didn't send me anything! I don't- Basket: Yeah yeah, blah blah, whatever. Cotton Candy: Hey, Eraser Cap! Now that you're here, our ENTIRE alliance is here! THAT'S GREAT! RIGHT, DICEY? Dicey: Uhh, sure? Eraser Cap: Well, have any of you seen Cup? Dicey: Oh yeah, she died after Swordy killed her. Eraser Cap: WHAT? NO! I'M GONNA GO KILL SWORDY! (Runs, until bumps into Door) Door: Well, looks like we reached episode 5, anyways, it's time for elimination! SPLASHY BUBBLES! COME TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! Sweatdrop: Oh no! I think I'm going to be eliminated! Door: Whatever, we got 3 votes, a record high! Anyways, if you're safe, you'll get a chocolate cupcake! And if you don't, you. Are. ELIMINATED! Wait hold on, Bubbles, you're missing a member! Eraser Cap: Oh yeah, Swordy killed Cup! That was mean! Swordy: Whatever. Door: Okay then, the CRC (Zoom up in on the Cup Recovery Center) will recover her... Cup: (Pops out the CRC) Okay, I'm here! Door: Anyways, I'll call out who has 0 votes! Eraser Cap, Basket, Dicey, Cup, Button, Remote and Sweatdrop! (Door throws cupcakes at all of them.) Door: Cotton Candy and Paperclip. Both of you got at least 1 vote. The last cupcake goes to... (CC and Paperclip both look worried) Door: Cotton Candy, at one vote. Paperclip, at 2 votes, you have been eliminated! (Throws a cupcake at Cotton Candy) Paperclip: Wh-WHAT? Oh my paperclip factory, you can't be serious! I am not leaving this spot! Door: Well, if you're not, then we'll make you. (Flings Paperclip to the TOL) Eraser Cap: Finally, she's gone. Sweatdrop: Hey, mean! She was our teammate! Eraser Cap: But she was so bossy and mean! Cheeseburger: SHUT UP AND LET'S DO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY! Door: The fourth challenge sure will be a good one! Tomato: Uhh, why is that? Door: Because you'll have to be quick in this challenge! Cheeseburger: Oh no... Door: The challenge is to escape from the desert! First team to pass the desert WINS! Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Object Hyperverse Category:Reboots